The truth of Haruno Sakura
by sauskaepanda
Summary: Sakura thought that she knew her life. But she didn't what was up when she learned that her parents were only her aunt and uncle, and she poses alot of great power. Sasuke never sees Sakura and has mixed feelings when he sees her from only ever seeing her on the streets. The rest of team seven and Konoha 12 and Team Gai learn more about the pinkette which she didn't know herself.


A.N I do not own Naruto or the characters in the best anime IN the world! I just own the plot.

Okay this is my first Naruto fanfic so please don't be tosh w isappointed. If it lacks what you like than please at the end

Naruto :Yeah what temes fan girl said

- vain appears on my forehead: What the hell, Naruto your older than me. So why are you calling me a granny! Seriously my sympathy goes out to everyone who is older than you and Tsunade-sama having to deal with you.

Sakura jumps in and lands on Naruto

Sakura: sorry Panda-chan. Anyway Panda-chan doesn't own any of the baka who is crying on floor as she mentioned before.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Sakura was sweating like a pig while dodgeing the deathly punchs that were coming her way from Tsunade.

Sakura jumps back as the ground suddenly brokes from one of Tsunade's fists meeting the earth. Sakura was wearing a red sports bra with black mid thighed biker shorts which shapped her body. She also had on her normal ninja boots and her normal ninja attire. Tsunade wearing her normal hokage clothing.

They had been like that when Sakura had woken up early than she usually did and went to the hokage's office and saw that Tsunade was the only one in their who had half a stack of paper's that were on her desk. It was nearly dawn when the two started to spar and it went on until Shizune had ran into the training grounds that they were in psnting her life away and the two stopped looking around them as they saw what time it was. It was noon and they had sparred for nearly nine hours and also forgetting something.

''Tsunade-sama ... Sakura-chan ... have you both forgotten that you have a meeting to attend! Your putting Kakashi's lateness to shame!'' She pants out and the two sweatdrop at the commt about kakashi's lateness.

''If anything the guys in my team are a bad influence!'' Sakura says as she wipes her forhead and pulling out her now long beautiful pink hair. Now that she was 18 she had out grown her hair again and it went past her shoulder bones which she tied into a messy bun and some of the strands falling out through the bun and she puts two senbon needles in also.

As they disapear, inside the hokage tower konoha 12 and team gai with their sensei's were scowling at Kakashi necause they were angry at the four hour wait they had and they thought sakira got it from him.

''Eh, Kakashi you teach to much to your students. Sakura doesn't need the laziness. Her youthfullness is going to weaken and she will not blossom as much ashe was before. It is bad enough we have you my rival as it is'' gai says and said rival just scowls at him.

''Yeah, this is the first time Sakura was ever late for anything. Maybe her and granny were taken'' Naruto yells out making everyone cringe. Sasuke and Sai wack the back of his head making the blonde fall to the ground.

Ever since the end of the war and Sasuke's return he's bearly seen Sakura. Only when walking down the street were she would just wave and say '' hi Sauske'' which he told himself he shouldn't care but deep down it made somewhere inside of his chest twinge.

Just as he thought of Sakura she appeared with Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura was sitting on the desk with Tsunade in her chair and Shizune was by her side as per usual.

''I'm sorry everyone for my lateness but your gonna think i am getting too much of Kakashi in me... but we really did get lost in time. We were sparring and it was, like when I was trainning as shishou's apprentince. Sorry, it won't happen again'' sakura says then gets off the desk standing by her team mates. But what bothered the men in that very room was looking at sakura while she walked by her team they noticed a difference in the pink haired girl.

' OMG!. Sakura-chan will never lose her beauty' Naruto and Lee thought

' wow she has curves and is that an ab outline. Damn thats hot on a girl' kiba thought

'Hn, shes looks stronger than when we were genin' Neji Shino Shikamaru and Choji

''So, what were we here to meet about Tsunade-sama'' Sakura asks as she notice's the eyes that were on her and ignoring them. Sasuke didn't give a hoot about the sights because he wasn't even looking at them just at the late arrving hokage.

* * *

><p>While they were in a meeting. In the land of wavestheir was another meeting that was to do with a certain goddess. The guardian of this girl was two people who were very close to her. These people were concerned now of the girls well being as now that she was 17 she was lf age to help her people in her world, though the problem was the gate and portal to go back to that world had been closed by the goddess's mother who gave half of her powers to the teenage girl and the other half had died along with her.<p>

As much as the guardians hated to admit. The life of the girl was already a devastation, she couldnt deal with the responsibility of having to look after the current village in this world let alone look after both the worlds. The girl had a hard life at the start. Her parents and her siblings had to runaway as a bunch of people attacked the castle in which they lived in and had to run off and stayed with some monks before the teens mother had to use her powers to knock out the attacker who killed all the teens family in front of the girl when she was only 3 years old.

14 years ago

"Lady Hitomi we need to get into saftey their has been an attack the west gate of the castle and we must get you and your family out of harms way. Espeacilly your new born child. Their has been news of someone putting out a large sum of money to capture your daughter" Says a small teenaged brunette maid who was looking to the new born child "What! Where is the rest of my family" Her mistress asks her worried that her family was in danger.

Just then her family bargged into the room. In came three bleech blonde kids with emerald eyes. 1 girl being he eldest and two twin boys, next to them was their tall bleech blonde haired father who had a few cuts and scratchs on his with a few bruises that were already healing as he was walking. "Master Sotaro, we must get you and your family to saftey. Please, I must escort you all" Says the brunette with pleading eyes to the king.

"What ever is the matter mother. Father, Ayanae-chan. Why do we have to leave and why does father have cuts over his face" Says the eldest daughter of 12 whos heart was beating so fast. Sotaro noticed this and went to his daughter and hugged her. "Im fine Sayuri. We jusrt need to leave the castle for a while ok. Some people have invaded the walls to tr and take your. So I need you and your brothers to help protect your sister and follow Ayanae-san. Can you do that for me" He asks her and she nods then looks to her brothers who put on their brave faces then nod to her.

As the family go with Ayanae she goes past some soldiers who were bending their powers and soon after that was the sight, Hitmoi flashs them into a wall and the soldiers finish them off. This makes the soldiers look to the royal family. "Lady Hitomi, Master Soatro. We have managed to kill as much of the invaders we can. It seems that they have trapped us in. This side of the castle has been dealt with though the other points of the castle have been invaded also and we have no news of their current status" Says a teenaged soldier with brown hair and deep sea blue eyes. Sotaro nods at this and notices the look that Ayanae was giving the soldier and the soldier galnced back.

Next minute their was aloud bang and more of the invading enemy came in. The soldier looked at the maid for one last time then looked to the royal family agian. "I will bring you some time before you can run off" He says then looks at Ayanae sadly before turning and fighting with the rest of his team. The heart pain atmosphere didn't go un noticed. Sayuri goes up to her nanny and holds her hand and notices the tears that were streaming down her face then she wipes them and carries on.

She runs down a corridor and then goes to the grand library and goes to the midde of the room where their was a table and then looks to the fireplace and asked to the family to stand by it. "What! But Ayanae-chan theirs no time to-" says the 7 year old twins, the brunette just interupts him "Hinode-san, Nichi-san. This is the entrance way which the last mistress had left for me whenever their was an attack that was ever to be placed upon the castle. It is my responsiblity to take you all to saftey. The rest of your family are fine as well. Other maid's who have been chosen by Chikai-sama are doing the same. We shall be meeting them at the safe point" She says as she goes up t the fireplace as they all stood their and pressed the cherry blossom that was carved out in the marble.

Then all of a sudden the fireplace moved and it switched to a room which neither of the family knew about. They carried on down a corridor to notice that they could hear the sound of battle crys and the sound metal clashing and the sound of explosions from fire and the sound of whipping from air or water and the bang of earth being lifted and crashing back down. Nichi was cringing and was scarred out of his life for this event happening before them. And it was over his new baby sister.

They kept walking for a futher hour before the sound was quiet and Hitomi couldn't feel a dead or an alive present prescence. Ayanae then saw the stairs in which they had to climb and then pushed another button to notice that the house that they enetered was an old abandoned mansion. She looks behind her to see that the twins were asleep on their father's and mother's back. While Sayuri was holding her baby sister. "Ayanae-chan. May I ask you a question" Hitomi asks as they enter the kitchen.

Ayanae looks to Hitomi, "Of course Lady Hitomi" The bruntte says. "What is your relationship with General Koi" The green blue eyed women asks. Ayanae shudders and closes her eyes. Right then Hitomi knew what the answer was. "How long" Sotaro asks, he always knew that their was something going on with his best soldier and his kids nanny. Hitomi wacks her husband "Sotaro don't go butting in on their business" She says her eyes with fire in them. Sayuri and Sotaro cringe back, they knew not to talk to that way if Hitomi ever was in that sort of mood. Ayanae just sweatdrops and waves her hands around "No. It's fine. Lady Hitomi. But how did you know, about me and Koi-kun" The maid asks Sotaro. "It didn't take me long when I saw the look on Koi's face whenever you walked in; Of course the buisness that we do is very important and it requires really good concentration and good strategy!" Sotaro says while putting his finger in the air like a high proud master.

Hitmoi just wacks her usband at the back of his head again, "Che , concentration and hard work my ass" She says and her husband just death glears at her. Sayuri just sweatdrops at her parents actions _'how childish of them. Oh how lucky you are to just a little kid neh' _she telepathiclly to her sister who shoots off laughing at her sister and her face.

(A.N : If use want I can put up a story on the stroy of the two. Meaning Ayanae and Koi. Only if use wish me to)

The next day the rest of the family managed to find their way back to the head of the family and were taken into care Hitomi straight away. The kids were thrilled to see that their family were fine and Sayuri helped with healing as much as she could, for a 12 year old she had enough power and chakra to heal her family members. But her mother told her to only use half of her energy she had and rest it off by watching her sister as Ayanae was busy also healing.

Two days later

Days later and the whole family was 100% fine and able to be moved around. They were currently in the air with whatever thing that could fly and were on their way to the temple. But what they didn't know was at that time in the castle that was under the control of the invaders their was a ragging man who beated up his own soldier for not stopping the escape of the whole family.

_'Hitmoi my love. Where are you, I will go to every place far and wide to find you. And I will kill that bastard of a rat Sotaro for stealing you from me and we will be together just as we had planned'_

* * *

><p>Me: So ... what do you think so far?<p>

Sakura: Wow! So mysterious, I love it so far

Kakashi: Yes, it's so beautiful that I wanna know that story about Ayanae and Koi -sighs in daydream- it reminds me of Jiriyah-samas inspiring books

Me and everyone else except Jiriyah: =-=

Me wacking the back of the two's head

Me: HAE! DON'T SAY MY STORY IS ANYTHING LIKE THAT PERVERTED CRAP! D;

Jiriyah explodes from the inside then looks to Kakashi and whispers: My work is pure genius

Lee: Arh Panda-chan your work is youthfull and it made me cry to no end right Gai-sensei

Lee goes onto Gai and crys. Tenten pushs Lee into Gai and they fall

Neji: Please review Panda-chan's story

Tenten: And remember to say weither you want the story of Ayanae and Koi!


End file.
